Twenty-five NEI funded investigators request core vision research center support to provide facilities unavailable through individual grant mechanisms. The projects involved cover a large and broad group of topics is visual science ranging, for example, from a clinically oriented study of the trabecular meshwork in glaucoma patients to basic investigations of retinal information processing and receptor cell interactions. An important new thrust in our group involves application of cell culture techniques to a number of visual science problems, and this has opened up the new possibility of an investigation of human cells and tissues in a living experimental situation. This application is submitted jointly by the Department of Ophthalmology and the Francis I. Proctor Foundation for Research in Ophthalmology of the University of California, San Francisco. This joint application offers many new opportunities for collaborative research and the previous core support programs of each group have been markedly altered. A number of core units have been dropped from the application and are now funded by other university or private mechanisms, and the specific modules which are proposed in this application include the following: (1) An electron microscopy module; (2) an experimental microsurgery module; (3) a microbiology/immunology module; and (4) an administrative module. Each of these modules will provide opportunities for collaborative interaction between investigators as well as services for individual projects which would not be available through individual project grants or through any other available mechanisms.